


买不到的幸褔

by Coppersand



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: CEO! Bradley, Dom/sub, M/M, RPS AU, Virgin! Colin, sale of virginity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppersand/pseuds/Coppersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对不起，在下是个标题无能，<br/>在下从没写过5页A4纸的纯肉，<br/>这是给B君 30岁的大礼物，可惜在下英文不行，<br/>否则直接写英文发上汤吧，让大家嘲笑一番，<br/>第一次写纯肉，请见谅......</p>
            </blockquote>





	买不到的幸褔

Bradley松了松肩膀，从事金融公司的头儿不是容易的工作，

今天他刚刚30岁生日，这代表他正式步入成年，

他跟那些贪玩的下属兼朋友下班去了酒馆，

在生日会玩True or Dare 的时候成了大输家，

而他们不近人情的处罚是要Bradley找同性睡一次，

Bradley反了白眼的随便敷衍，以为他们是醉了胡说，可是......

 

Bradley觉得好舒服，下面被湿润刺激着，

他听到了唧唧的水声，打開眼时是一个黑发男孩裸光白嫩上半身，

在含住他的粗壮，他弹起来推走了男孩：「你！谁？」

 

男孩被大力道一推跌在床头板，轰了一声，

他的脸孔看起来像是刚上中学一样，

立即卷起震颤高瘦的身体恐惧着：「先生！我......」

「你在做什么？！我没有叫男妓！！」

他用已有泪水的眼角瞄了Bradley：

「不是的......我不是男妓，我是来卖初夜的......」

Bradley冷冷的抛出一句：「我也没有买你的初夜......」

男孩受惊吓的瞪了眼：「先生......我是收到电邮和电话，

叫我今天来酒店这里......服务你......」

男孩下床走向电视柜，在背包找出了一张列印出来的电邮递给Bradley：

「上面说，你会给我100万磅买我的初夜......」

Bradley头发痛的扶了额：「100万磅！虽然自己能付，但......」

 

「不，孩子，我没有发过这电邮，一定是搞错了对吗？」

男孩哭了出来：「我......」他双手捂住脸抽动双肩呜咽，

Bradley不忍心，用包巾围住了月白色的驱体：

「是谁叫你来的？」「Eoin......跟我通电邮的人，

最后用电话叫我到这里，我听到他身边的人叫他Eoin......」

 

Bradley想起了生日会上的游戏，咬了牙咒骂：

「这该死的Eoin，我一定要撕开他两边......你走吧孩子，

卖初夜是不应该的，如果你是为了买新手提电话而这样做，

你还是老老实实的去快餐店赚外快吧......而且你是不合法的......」

「不......先生，」男孩拉住了Bradley的衫袖：

「我刚好17，因为父亲早死，母亲刚病死，

钱全用在母亲的医药费和安葬费上，我没有其他亲人，

可是我要上大学，所以才来卖初夜......」

 

Bradley默默叹了气：「初夜......这是真的？」

这可爱的男孩双颊微粉点了头。「你叫什么名字？」

他露出了羞涩的笑容：「Colin......我叫Colin Morgan.....」

「我叫Bradley James......」Colin 低低地吐出：

 

「那么 James 先生，我的初夜......」

 

Bradley定住了，心里算着这孩子是被Eoin骗到这里来：

「我会给你100万磅，但初夜就不必了，你走吧......」

 

Colin感动起来，这位好看的 James 先生明显是被叫Eoin的人骗到床上来，

看他体格健壮，浅麦色的皮肤配上闪亮柔顺的金发，

铜色的睫毛下是靛青的瞳孔，盯看自己时有如宝石一样漂亮，

整个人如王者一样散发着优雅的气质，关心自己时像是个绅士一样......

 

下一刻是Bradley被一个吻占据了唇，Colin 的吻是该死甜美的奶油味，

男孩用修长的手指挑逗Bradley刚被吹过的半勃，

「啊......你......」

 

「 James 先生，你是个好心人，这是你的回报......」

 

Colin 再次俯身用嘴唇含住了一边的小球，用手圈住，上下揉搓着巨挺，

然后伸出舌尖游走至尖头，张开嘴把整个吞进口里，

少年笑着用诱惑的眼神望向Bradley，

使对方情不自禁的轻扯着那一头幼软的黑发，

Colin闭上眼集中精神扭动脖子，技巧性地使口腔可以上而下，

左至右都刺激着勃起，Bradley推了推 Colin 的手臂，

听到了男孩在他的茎上发出了「啵」一声，

就攀坐到自己身上吻了一下，「Colin ......你真的是处子？」

男孩妖魅自满的笑了笑：「行吗？我可有看片子做功课的啊......」

金发男人抚摸着像是瓷器一样顺滑的肌肤，

下移至按摩Colin 高翘的臀瓣几圈，就把男发翻过来压住：

「Colin ......你还可以后悔的......」

 

但是Colin 拉扯着Bradley的衬衣，扭动着下盘磨擦着彼此的火热：

 

「啊......James 先生，我今天就打算为你失去初夜......」

 

「Colin......叫我Bradley......」再次热吻着男孩，咬着他的上唇，

然后用舌头侵入他的口腔，光是接吻就能让Bradley比平日更硬，

他们的舌头跟身体合拍地紧紧绞缠在一起，彷佛这是命运安排的相遇。

 

Bradley把两人身上剩余的衣物都退去，

男孩羞羞地别过了脸，不敢直视男人惊讶的眼神：

「Colin，你实在太美了吧......」

全身像是夜仙子一样散发淡雅的纯白光芒，

脸孔像是圣洁天使一样可爱，长长而浓密如羽翼的黑睫毛，

半遮着灰蓝像是碧玉明亮的瞳孔，那双厚厚的粉唇，

身体瘦削却仍是有点肌肉，想像到他会去泳池如美人鱼优美地在水中畅泳......

 

「Brad......」少年呼唤他的小名，这种亲昵感让Bradley沉醉，

Colin伸手摸过了他线条刚硬的下颚，

于是他俯身由锁骨开结细细吻着品尝Colin 每寸肌肤，

少年放松身体闭上眼发出好听的哼鸣，直到吻去到脐时，

Bradley 转去吸吮和舔咬桃红的乳尖，另一边开始套弄Merlin细长的玉茎，

「啊......嗯.......」金发者感受到粗燥大手握住的渐渐充胀变湿，

听到了像是梦话一样动人的呻吟，他看着面颊至到胸膛都泛上嫣红，

少年睁开眼盯看自己的男人片刻，才用微弱的声音诉求：

 

「......好想要你......」

 

男人用如神明一样温暖的笑容：「Cols，吹的话，也算数的......」

「不！」Colin震颤着手找出放在枕头下的润滑剂和安全套，

把它们塞到Bradley手里去，表情万分凝重：

「你是个男人的话，就让我觉得这是值得的......」

Colin 才17岁已懂得用天真烂漫的脸蛋，拿男人的自尊来要胁，

Bradley笑的邪恶，决定今晚一定要好好收服这只小恶魔......

 

Bradley没有再说什么，他再次跟Colin 接吻同时把身下人幼长的雙腿抬到自己肩上，

露出了彤嫩的小洞口，他用沾了彼此透明分泌的手指在抚扫进口的皱摺，

少年已被惊吓而跳起来；插进了第一只，Colin 忍不住惊呼，男人得在呼吸间安抚小情人：

「果然没骗我呢，里面紧的可怕，放松点......」

他增加到第二只手指同时添加润滑剂，如剪刀一样开合着扩大未被探索过的狭壁，

第三只手指也加进去时就改成了抽插和弯曲交替，Bradley同时在男发身上的爱抚，

加上摩擦到 Colin的前列腺，都让男孩的身体像是接了电流一样兴奋地弓起抽搐。

少年觉得手指满x足不了他，他需要更深更热更硬更多：

 

「就现在！」

 

Bradley坏心地挑起了眉：「还不是时候呢！」

他才不会让一个17岁的小子命令自己，他加速手指插击那敏感点，

引得Colin因为快感流泪哀呜：「噢！Brad！求求你！」

 

看到男孩用可怜的小狗眼神泪请求自己，但是，他珍爱这男孩的第一次，

因为他后悔将自己的第一次交给了一个骗了自己感情的女孩，

他现在并不是在骗Colin做，可是，第一次还不能让自己后悔：

「你知道并不需要下一步......」

 

「噢！他妈的！你连手指都进来了！不要装绅士了！！

我要你！我要你操我！」

 

Colin撕开了安全套的包装，用嘴把透明胶套戴在了男人的火热上，

他不忘再赠送几回的含弄，听到了Bradley粗喘着气，

他才躺好并大大的打开自己的双腿，邀x请男人享用自己。

 

既然大家都是你情我愿，而且肉已送到嘴边，

Bradley跪在男孩双腿之中，一手抬高了那白皙的臀，

另一手握住自己的雄伟，对准着穴口，

想起来一年他没有做过，此刻他感觉像是处子一样紧张......

 

但是Colin冲动的把整个都没入到自己里面，

他低估了那将会令他有多痛，这是他第一次且Bradley的也不小，

他几乎因为那撕裂痛而晕过去，额上满是冷汗而且泪又涌出来，

「小傻瓜！很痛了吧？」金发者满是怜惜的眼神，用手抚摸男孩的面颊，

然后以热吻和爱抚来分散他的痛觉，在逗玩男孩铃口的同时，

男人感到身下的压力在增升，因为Colin已开始忘我地扭动着盘骨，

收缩着内壁，并把长腿盘到男人的丰厚的背肌上，咬住了Bradley的耳珠：

 

「Brad......让我看看.......你的实力......」

 

这一句就话简直就将Bradley弄疯了，

没有一个男人能忍受自己的实力被质疑，

他立即把自己抽出了一半，让Colin惊惶地瞪了眼，

他又狡猾地笑了笑，用轻力开始浅插着：

「Little lad (小男孩），你会得到教训的.......」

 

他完全退出至剩下尖头儿，然后一下下使劲的推送回去，

肉体之间的撞碰，穴口湿润的吱吱声，两人交替的呼吸，

跟Colin无法抑止的破碎颂赞在房间中回响着，

他努力吐出一句完整的句子:

 

「Brad......嗯......就这样？你.......啊.......可以狠一点啊！」

 

Bradley才不需要被提醒下一步应该怎样做，

他又将速度慢下来，用双手承托Colin的双臂，

尝试不同角度和力度插弄，直至小男孩闭上眼尖叫着，

他知道是时候了，他把Colin的双腿抬到肩上，

这让黑发男孩呻吟得更大声，他倚前抓住了少年的下巴接x吻，

一边上下圈弄那期待被抚慰的勃起，将抽插改成三浅一深，

这样他才能保持每一下的重击的质素，

这一切都让Colin舒服到精神错乱，他乱抓着Bradley的背肌，

在上面划上一道道抓痕，他无法再忍受满溢的快感在体内颠复着意识：

 

「我......忍不住了！」

 

少年全身的肌肉收紧，紧拥着金发的情人，奶白溅在两人的小腹上，

甚至有一点沾到自己那胭红的颊上，金发者则在他脖上啃咬出一个紫红的吻痕，

狠狠的在窄穴内释放自己......

 

两人一边平息呼吸，灼热的对望彼此，然后微笑着接吻，

「噢，我沾到了......」Bradley用手指把Colin的释放送入自己口中，

躺到疲累的男孩身旁，把他拥到自己怀里用手按摩那滑腻的背：

「你觉得如何呢？」

Colin半睡状态的笑了笑：「没有比较，我不能回答你......」

他的意思是他们可以还有下一次，

「噢，这种答案我不接受......而且我有点后悔要付你100万磅......」

Colin清醒了瞪大眼：「你打算不付钱！你不可以这样对我！我要报警！」

男人淡淡地温柔笑了：「我在打算，让你做我的男友，搬过来跟我住，

18岁时我会娶你，那么你就不只拥有100万磅，我们拥有彼此......」

男孩难以置信，露出天真纯洁的笑容让男人无比钟爱：

「真的吗？那太好了......但我们才认识几个小时啊？」

 

Bradley吻在Colin的额上：「因为你是上天给我最好的生日礼物......」

 

-END-

 


End file.
